Secrets: A PrussiaXItaly Love Story
by HayliiLovesYaoi
Summary: When Prussia moves into a new house he gets more than he bargained for. What secrets will be uncovered after meeting a strange red-head?
1. Chapter 1

** "Bruder!" The albino ran up, that signature smirk on his face as he slammed his hand down onto his younger brothers shoulder. Looking at them you would never know he was the older of the two; his brother was taller and much more muscular than him, and just had an altogether mature-ness. The boy had known the albino's brother for a long time, a long, long time, yet he had never met him before; when the incident happened the boy still remembered most thing, but forgot some...one of those things was that horrible night. He couldn't remember what happened or how things ended up the way they were, but he DID know the way things were. And he knew that no one else would ever understand...until now.**

**The tall blond turned around, sighing and rolling his eyes at his older brother's obnoxiousness, "What is it Gilbert?"**

**"I got the house! They called and told me earlier today, that's why I didn't come to the bar, I was moving everything in sesesesese~" He laughed with a smug expression on his face, "I'm so freakin awesome!"**

**"Oh well that's great.." He looked to the side, his mind raceing as he thought. Gilbert couldn't tell, but Ludwig was now angered by the fact that no matter how much he tried to bribe and persuade the sellers of the house, his brother still got it. They hadn't warned the albino about what had happened there, and the blond really didn't need his brother digging up the past.**

**"Yeah, I know right! Well I just wanted to let you know. I'm gonna go and break the place in," He turned on his heels and walked away as he laughed, waving behind him to his bruder.**

**"Hm, what's that noise?" I abruptly stopped my cooking and singing as I turned my head towards the kitchen door, the sound of the front door opening and closeing having caught my attention. "What the..?" The faint sound of another voice could be heard from the other room, footsteps growing louder until the mystery person appeared through the opening. They were taller than me (everyone was really), had white hair, pale skin, and their red eyes widened, now stareing in my direction. "Who is this guy?" I thought aloud, walking up and putting my finger to my lips as I studied him with my golden brown eyes, some strands of my red hair falling in my face. "W-who am I? Who are YOU?" He yelled, stumbling backwards, "A-and how did you get in my house!" Now it was my turn to be shocked. My eyes widened and I completely froze, my hand dropping to my side, "Y-you...you can see me...?"**

**"Of course I can see you, you're standing right in the middle of my kitchen!" He threw his arms out toward me in a gesturing motion, and then to the stove which was littered with numerous pots and pans, "And you're cooking? What the hell's going on here?" I couldn't really hear him at this point...I was so stuck on the fact that he could see me that I actually felt myself start to shake. "I-I...I don't understan-.."**

**"YOU don't understand? You're the one in MY house! COOKING! This doesn't make any sense, who the hell are you?" He shouted, taking a step toward me now. I suddenly felt complete joy wash over me, something I hadn't felt in a very long time, at the realization of what was happening. Before I knew what I was doing I lunged, throwing my arms around him as I laughed, crying loudly and happily into his chest. After all these years of being alone, someone could finally, FINALLY see me. AND hear me, AND I could touch them! "Whoa, what the...? A-are you ok..?" His mood suddenly changed as he wrapped his arm around me, embracing me in a warm caringness. "Y-yeah, I-I'm just...just...s-so happy..! No one's been able to see me for a very, very long time...!"**

**"What do you mean 'No one's been able to see you'..?" He asked, looking at me with curiousity in his eyes. "Should I tell him," I thought to myself as I looked into his beautiful red eyes, "I should probably ask first..."**

**"Hey, If you don't mind me asking," I started, "What are YOU doing here...?" He blinked for a second, as if he had forgotten how to answer my question. "Oh! I just bought this place, it's my house now and I just moved in.."**

**"Well, that settles it.." I looked down and murmured to myself before looking back up to him, putting on one of my bright and happy smiles before answering, "I'm a ghost. I died in this house years ago and I've been here ever since...that's why I said no one's been able to see me in years, and why I'm so happy that, for some reason, you can see me!" He stared now, obviously not registering what I had said. We stood like that for several very long and silent moments as he tried to process the information. Suddenly he let go of me, starting to laugh uncontrolably as he said, "Oh, a ghost? That's a good one sesesesese~!" I crossed my arms and pouted, "I'm being serious! Watch," I grabbed his arm, dragging him over to a mirror as we both stood infront of it. He looked up to it before beggining to laugh more, "Yeah, I see you right there!" He motioned to my reflection and I sighed, rolling my eyes as I reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone, put it into camera mode, and snapped a picture of the mirror. "Look!" I exclaimed, holding the phone infront of his face so he could see the picture. His laughter came to an abrupt stop and his eyes widened once again as he gasped, slowly clasping his hand around the device as he stared in shock. The picture showed the mirror with his reflection, but not mine. All it showed where I had been standing was a bright white, spiratual light, you know the kind you normally see in ghost pictures? After a few moments the phone dropped from his hand and he took a step back, now stareing at me with those wide red eyes. "B-but...I-I don't understand! H-how can I see you? And more importantly," He reached his hand out, resting it on my arm before continueing, "How can I feel you...?" I shrugged now, blushing slightly at his warm touch as I looked down, "I don't know...like I said no one's been able to since I became a ghost, that's why I'm so shocked and excited you can because well...to be honest, it's really lonely.." I scratched the back of my head, not dareing to look up at him. "Well I could imagine.." He started after a few moments, "So no one else can see or hear you or anything..?" I looked at him now, simply shaking my head, "Nope, only you." His expression changed, a warm and careing smile suddenly spreading across his face as he looked at me, "Well I'm glad my awesome-ness is here to make you less lonely." I looked at him, kind of shocked at the statement, "S-so...does that mean you're gonna stay?" He smiled more, nodding before starting to laugh, "Of course I am, I went through a lot to get this house and I'm not gonna give it up now! I mean, I almost didn't get it because the seller's started being really difficult for some reason...but no one can resist my awesome-ness!" I clapped, smiling brightly as I once again threw my arms around him in a tight hug, "Yay, I'm so happy!" He returned my embrace, strokeing my hair as he chuckled, "I'm gald...but if you don't mind, I have a question...how exactly did you die?" I stopped, glancing up at him as I thought for a moment, "I...I don't remember. I mean, I still have pretty much all of my memories, just not that one. I don't remember what happened at all that night...all I remember was wakeing up the next day and being like this.." He shrugged after a few seconds, "Well, I guess it's probably better you don't remember...anyways," He started, trying to lighten the mood as he motioned towards the stove, "What were you cooking anyways?"**

**"Oh! I was cooking my most favorite meal ever...PASTAAAA~!" I pulled away from him, clapping my hands again as I ran back over to the stove and resumed my cooking, "I hope you're hungry!" He just laughed, walking up behind me and watching curiously as I began to hum.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Antonio, you're not gonna believe what happened!" He ran up to his best friend, excitment leaking through his voice. "What is it Gilbert," The Spainard mused, turning to face the loud Prussian with a bright smile on his face. "I met the most amazing person last night," The ablino exclaimed with wonder in his eyes. "Ooooh, you met someone? What were they like," He asked, his brown eyes sparkling as he continued to smile at his friends happiness. It was very rare to see in him lately. "Well they were in my house when I got there, and I couldn't believe it at first, but they told me they were a gho-"**

**"Wait, wait, they were in your house?" The brunette's interest suddenly peaked even more as he looked intently at his friend, "Well did you get their name?" The white-haired male thought back for a moment before shaking his head, "Well no...but he was shorter than me, had golden-brown eyes, darkish/medium red hair...he was really hyper too, and looked several years younger than me-.."**

**"Take me there, now!" The Spainard's eyes widened, exclaiming as he pushed himself out of the chair he was sitting in. He now stared intently at his albino friend, complete shock along excitement and hope swimming in his eyes. "O-ok uhm...follow me," Gilbert said, taken aback by his best friend's sudden change in attitude. "Wait, we have to go get Lovino first!" The brunette exclaimed once again, grabbing the Prussian's arm and dragging him through the halls.**

**"Hn?" I looked up from my book toward the living room entrance way, the sound of the front door once again breaking my concentration. I jumped from my place on the couch as that same happiness washed over me, "Giiiil~ is that you?" Something didn't seem quite right though...I sensed Gil, but I also sensed two others..both senses seemed strangley familiar. "He should be somewhere around here.." I could faintly hear the sound of Gilbert's voice in the other room as he began to walk in my direction. "What do you think," Another voice began, speaking to the other mystery person I presumed, "Is he here..?" The voices grew closer, now turning the corner, "I don't know, I-.."**

**And then I saw who it was...both of their eyes widened as they walked through the entrance way, stopping abruptly as they looked at me...but wait, it's impossible...c-could they really see me, too? I stared at the youngest of the three, my eyes locking with his brown one's. He was slightly taller than me and looked exactly the same as I remembered him...we pretty much looked alike, except for some minor differences such as the fact his hair, eyes, and skin were all slightly darker than mine. His hair was a dark brownish-red, his eyes a medium brown, and his skin was alittle tanner than mine. Our eyes, though, held the same look as we stared into eachothers...one of sadness, happiness, longingness, shock, confusion, excitment..years of these emotions all mixed together, his eyes along with mine starting to well with tears. "L-Lovino...?" I whispered, the tears spilling over and beginning to run down my cheeks. "Fe...Feliciano..!" He ran at me, throwing his arms tightly around me as he pulled me extremly close. I wrapped my arms around him tightly as well, burrying my face in his shoulder as I sobbed loudly. "L-Lovino..! I-I missed you, I missed you so much..! W-when you came back to the house before, I tried to call out to you b-but you couldn't see me or hear me or anything..! I-I don't understand, h-how come you can now..?" I looked up into his eyes once again, tears still spilling from the both of ours. "I-I don't know...maybe because Gilbert could see you..? H-he must have done something by coming here, I don't know, making other people able to see you too.." I looked at Gilbert now, a smile on my face as I continued to cry, "G-Gil...thank you, thank you so much..." He seemed confused as to what exactly was going on, but also happy that he could make such a thing possible. "Gilbert," Antonio said, resting his hand on the albino's shoulder as he looked at the two of us hugging and smiled, "I don't know how you did this..but thank you. Lovino and Feliciano are brothers...Lovi's never quite been the same since that night, when Feli left us...he went into depression for an extremely long time, I never thought he'd come out of it alive. After years of trying to get some normality back into his life, he did snap out of it...but went into mass histeria, claiming he knew who Feli's killer was and swearing revenge. He still says that to this day...maybe now he'll finally be happy again.."**

**"Who's he think Feli's killer is?" The albino asked curiously as he looked at the spainard. Antonio's eyes locked with Gilbert's, suddenly becoming very serious as he spoke, "He...he thinks it was your brother, Gil. He swears Ludwig killed him.."**


	3. Chapter 3

"What? He thinks LUDWIG did it? Sesesesese, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Ludwig probably never even new Feliciano."

"Hey, don't tell me that. I'm just telling you what Lovi's told me. And, ya know, he has made some pretty good points, if I really think about it." The albino blinked at this, crossing his arms as he looked at his friend, "Oh yeah, like what?"

"Like the fact that before Feli died, according to Lovi, he'd been sneaking around with some guy for years. Lovi says that he wanted to come out and make it public, but the guy he was with didn't and used the excuse that he just 'wasnt ready' for everyone to know about them. Lovi swears that it was Ludwig Feli was sneaking around with, and the real reason he didn't want anyone to know is because he never wanted anyone to be able to link them together. That way, when Feli was killed, no one would have even suspected Ludwig because it looked as if they never even knew eachother," The Spainard shrugged, "I don't know. I'm not saying it's true, Gil, I'm just saying it's strange."

"Well how does Lovi know that this guy was Ludwig anyways? How do you know he just didn't start saying that because he went nuts. You're the one that said he went crazy anyways, you can't believe information you get from a physcotic person, dude." Gilbert looked at his friend skeptically as he leaned against the wall, an expression of annoyance and disbeliefe on his face. "Okay, first of all, stop calling my little Lovi crazy, you're starting to piss me of. Second, he says it's because, since him and Feli are brothers, he only told him who the guy actually was. He says he told him it was Ludwig, but he had to promise not to tell anyone else. So of course, Lovi did because he loves his brother and didn't want to hurt him. But when we all found out Feli had been killed, Lovino went on a rampage and started saying Ludwig killed him because he'd been the guy Feli was sneaking around with. So if you really think about it, it's hard to believe it's all just a coinsidence. Did you even tell your brother you got this place?"

"Yeah, I told him right before I came to move in. I was so excited because it took me forever to convince the buyers to let me have it, for some reason...it's like they were doing everything they could to keep it from me."

"Really? That's strange..." The Spainard seem to go into thought for a moment, his eyes staring off to something that wasn't there, "And how did he react when you told him?"

"I don't know, the way he normally reacts to stuff. He seemed kinda shocked at first, and then he didn't seem to happy but, ya know, he's never really happy about anything sesesese!"

"Have you invited him over?"

"What? Gilbert looked at him in confusion, slightly taken aback by the question, "No I haven't-.."

"Maybe you should." His friend's expression was stern and serious, "Invite him over Gil, soon."

"Oookay...I guess it wouldn't be too bad of an idea.."

-Several Hours Later-

I was sitting on the couch next to Lovino, us having talked and talked for hours. It was so nice to see him again, to talk to him again...I missed it so much. "So, you really don't remember...I mean, how it happened?" I shook my head, looking down sadly, "No, my memory's missing a lot of things, that included...why?"

"I just..." He looked into my eyes as he side, smiling sadly, "Nothing. I was just wondering.." I opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong but was interupted by Antonio walking into the room, "Hey Lovi, I think it's about time we head home." We both turned our heads to him as he spoke, silence engulfing the room for a few moments. My Italian brother suddenly stood and nodded, "Okay, I guess you're right. I guess Feli's already being taken care of.." Our eyes shifted to Gilbert as he entered the room as well. "Just take good care of my brother..." He said, a look of worry on his face as he spoke to the Prussian, "..Please."

We said our goodbye's and before I knew it, it was just Gilbert and I in the house once again. We were sitting at the kitchen table when he suddenly informed me of his intentions, "Hey, I think I'm gonna invite my brother over for dinner tomorrow..would that be okay with you?"

"Oh, you have a brother? Sure, I'd love to meet him! What's his name?" I asked excitedly. I always loved to meet new people, especially if they were Gil's brother. "His name's Ludwig...ever heard of him?" Something about the way he asked that sounded strange to me, but I just blew past it. "Ludwig..?" Maybe it was the way the name slipped off my tongue, but it was as if something began pricking in the back of my mind. After a few moments of silence I shrugged it off as well, "Nope, never heard of him. But if he's your brother, I'd be very happy to meet him!"


End file.
